


Quiet Nights

by Alexicon



Series: prompted on tumblr [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from <a href="http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/140745166703/hey-could-you-write-another-harryronhermione">tumblr</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Hey, could you write another Harry/Ron/Hermione one-shot? There's not enough love for this amazing threesome. :(</p>
</blockquote>I agree with you there, friend.
    </blockquote>





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/140745166703/hey-could-you-write-another-harryronhermione):
>
>> Hey, could you write another Harry/Ron/Hermione one-shot? There's not enough love for this amazing threesome. :(
> 
> I agree with you there, friend. 

Harry stood in the fireplace for a few seconds, eyes closed.

Ron spoke from the doorway. “C’mon, Harry, there’s dinner waiting.”

“Hope Hermione didn’t make it,” Harry muttered, shuffling a few centimetres out of the Floo and collapsing onto the sofa.

Ron gently chivvied Harry’s foot away from the fire. “No, I did. She’s as tired as you are, I only just managed to drag her into the bedroom before she gave up on walking altogether.”

“Good,” groaned Harry.

“Up,” Ron ordered firmly.

“Wha’ ‘bout Hermione?”

“I can’t believe people pay actual Galleons to listen to you talk,” Ron said fondly. “You’re rooking ‘em, mate.”

“Worse ’n Lockhart,” Harry mumbled, and giggled, sliding off the sofa to assume a drooping position which could be mistaken for standing from very far away.

Ron shook his head, smiling in bemused amusement. “Food’s ready!” he called. “You’re either coming in here or I’m coming to you, either way you’re eating!”

Harry and Hermione met in the hallway between the sitting room and the bedroom and slumped against each other with a murmured greeting, only barely opening their eyes.

Ron managed to get them to sit in two separate seats (although the seats were very close, so they could lean against each other) and laid out the food, watching as they aimed their forks more or less accurately at their mouths.

“You’re going to beat this bill,” Ron said finally.

“It’s going to die,” Hermione agreed fiercely, opening her eyes fully for the first time since she’d come home.

Ron’s eyebrows shot up, but Harry’s face didn’t even twitch as he petted Hermione’s hair clumsily.

“It’ll die horribly, don’t worry,” he cooed. “We’ll tear it apart -- ”

Hermione joined him to say in unison something they’d apparently rehearsed many times, “ -- and send it back to the fiery pit from whence it came.” They smiled at each other dopily, as if they had just exchanged sweet nothings rather than...whatever that was.

“We’re taking a vacation after all this is done with,” decided Ron suddenly, his fork clanking down loudly on his plate.

They both blinked at him as though he’d started speaking in a different language, which only reinforced his certainty that this was a good idea.

“Majorca, maybe. Or Greece.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, wide-eyed and clueless.

“You need a break,” Ron sighed in exasperation. “ _Vacation_. D’you remember what that is, or are you too exhausted?”

He had been joking, but when he saw Harry and Hermione blinking at each other in confusion, he put his head in his hands. “Barmy,” he told his palms. “Why’d I have to pick the maddest witch and wizard in the world to throw my heart after?”

Ron didn’t realise he was waiting for an answer until he heard Harry let out a soft snore. He let his fingers spread just far enough to see through them, then had to stifle his laughter.

Harry’s head was leaning on the back of his chair, almost at a right angle to the rest of his body. Hermione had nestled into Harry’s shoulder, but her hair had escaped all sense of logic, physics, or hairbands, and was flung across her plate like the branches of a weeping willow dipping into a lake.

“I guess we can talk about this when you’re both awake,” said Ron. “You’re not exactly great at chatting when you’re unconscious.”

He cast a few spells to do the washing-up for him (and to clean Hermione’s hair), then eyed the two sleeping figures. They weren’t likely to make it in to the bedroom even if he did wake them up, he decided. Ron laid a Feather-Light Charm on both of them, carried Hermione in and laid her on the bed, then did the same for Harry.

Ron sighed and smiled down at them. “Sleep well,” he said, and kissed them each on the forehead before going to put the plates away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
